<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Summer Raven by theycallmestephlee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388317">The Summer Raven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmestephlee/pseuds/theycallmestephlee'>theycallmestephlee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmestephlee/pseuds/theycallmestephlee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short fic scene between Summer Rose and Raven Branwen before Summer goes off to fight Salem. This isn't really a RoseBird ship scene, it's just about the two of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raven Branwen/Summer Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Summer Raven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">The Summer Raven</span>
</p><p>By: theycallmestephlee</p><p>“I know that’s you, Raven,” said Summer while packing her bag.  “Yang is with Ruby in the backyard.”</p><p>Raven flew down from the perch where she’d been watching Summer and shifted to human form.</p><p>Summer blinked at the sudden small gush of wind that always accompanied Raven’s shifts.</p><p>“You can’t kill her, Summer. You know that. She’s invincible. Why even try?”</p><p>Summer paused and looked up from what she was doing, her mirrored eyes catching Raven’s gaze. </p><p>“How do you know she’s invincible?” Her brows nit together. “Besides, I can’t just run away when things get tough, Raven. Not like you did. Not like you <em>always</em> do.”</p><p>Raven’s eyes narrowed. “I was being <em>smart</em>.”</p><p>“So you keep saying. But I <em>have</em> to try. I’m the only one that can. With my eyes.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>Summer glanced back down and fiddled with her scroll sitting next to her bag before she replied.</p><p>“We know Salem is connected to the Grimm. She <em>creates</em> them. Controls them. So it would stand to reason that, at least a part of her is the same as them. And my eyes can—”</p><p>“Vaporize them, freeze them, turn them into stone,” Raven said, ticking each off with her fingers as she spoke. “Yes, yes. I’ve seen it all from afar, Summer.”</p><p>“Then you know what I can do. You could come with me and help me.”</p><p>Summer’s eyes seemed to plead with Raven.</p><p>Raven pinched the bridge of her nose. “I do know what you can do. But this is <em>Salem</em>, Summer. Grimm can be killed. She can’t! What makes you think I would ever possibly go with you? I left because Ozpin lied to us. Because Salem can’t be killed. And because I wanted to stay out of all this!”</p><p>“I feel like you staying out of this kind of went out the window when you became the Spring Maiden,” Summer said with a snort. “Not very smart, that.”</p><p>Raven’s eyes went wide. “I—What? I don’t know what you’r—”</p><p>Summer gave her a wry look. “Save it, Raven. Tai and Qrow may be clueless men, but give <em>me</em> some credit.”</p><p>Raven grinned. “You always were a brat.”</p><p>Summer stuck out her tongue and giggled. After a moment, she sobered.</p><p>“In all seriousness though, Raven. Come with me. I know we’ll have a better chance if we try <em>together</em>!”</p><p>Raven’s face hardened. “No.”</p><p>Summer flinched. “No?”</p><p>“No. You’re too naive, Summer. And I fear it’s going to get you killed. I won’t let that kill me too.”</p><p>“Then promise me something.”</p><p>Raven scoffed. “What?”</p><p>“Promise me you’ll watch over our girls. Even if it’s just in your bird form. If I—If I don’t…” Summer looked away to hide the tears that had begun to well up in her eyes. Her eyes fell on a picture of Yang and Ruby and she let one tear fall.</p><p>Raven’s postured softened. “I will. I promise.”</p><p>Their eyes met for a moment. </p><p>“Thank you.” Summer smiled softly.</p><p>Raven nodded and turned away. “Goodbye, Summer.”</p><p>“Goodbye, Raven. You’ll always be my family.” </p><p>Raven turned to bird form before Summer had finished and flew off, leaving Summer unsure if she ever even heard her words.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>